


（海澈）哥哥帶妳去吃冰淇淋好不好

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Summary: 設定：21歲海海和6歲希美
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae





	（海澈）哥哥帶妳去吃冰淇淋好不好

A牌服飾公司的設計部門今天來了一位嬌客，是安總經理的女兒希美，身穿粉色蓬蓬裙的她堅持躲在行銷策劃李東海的身後，說什麼也不跟媽媽回辦公室。

「這孩子真是的⋯⋯東海啊⋯⋯算是前輩拜託妳，今天希美交給你照顧一下，你的工作先讓Amy去處理，今天算我放你一天公假，希美再麻煩你多多照顧了。」安總經理扶著額說道。

「好⋯⋯好的！前輩！」李東海支支吾吾地答應下了這樁差事，應該不只是差事了，是伺候不好他小祖宗就會丟飯碗的大事啊！李東海想到就嘆氣連連，今天出門肯定是犯沖又忘記扶金奶奶過馬路了。

待總經理離開後，李東海緊繃的身子瞬間像洩了氣的皮球一樣倒在椅子上，袖口卻還是被希美緊緊地拽著，水亮亮的大眼睛還不停地盯著李東海。

細看小孩那精緻的臉蛋彷彿就像是工藝雕刻一樣完美，紅噗噗的腮紅打在雙頰上仿若洋娃娃一般，自然紅唇又為白皙肌膚增添了好幾分姿色，高聳的鼻樑和一雙大眼睛，身後還綁著兩條雙馬尾，再搭上一雙纖細修長的雙腿，想必未來一定是一個大美人吧！李東海不禁想到。

「叔叔，你為什麼長這麼漂亮！」語不驚人死不休，希美開口的第一句簡直差點沒把李東海嗆死。

「這個嗎⋯⋯叔叔也不知道誒」李東海蹲下身子和眼前的小孩平視，內心一個哭啊，木浦爸媽把自己生得好看有錯了嗎？更何況公司內的CEO馬始先生才是真正的高富帥，莉緒夫人更是去年春天為他生下了漂亮的三姐妹，今年春天聽說又懷上了雙胞胎的公子哥⋯⋯扯遠了，身為公司內的小小職員李東海也就偶爾會被其他部門的女員工驚呼幾聲，談及顏值他承認是有但不多，認真上進的李東海還是秉持著心如止水的社畜精神看待工作。

「叔叔你⋯⋯你騙人，爸爸媽媽說世界上最漂亮的就是希美了⋯⋯叔叔你怎麼會比希美⋯更漂亮⋯嗚哇啊啊啊啊」眼前的小孩奶聲奶氣地說著說著一個好傷心，一夕之間大哭了起來，周遭的同事帶著關切的眼神朝李東海這向看了過來，李東海也急得像隻熱鍋上的螞蟻，只好一聲一聲地哄著。

「我們希美不哭不哭⋯⋯最漂亮的是希美了⋯⋯」李東海邊哄著邊把孩子抱起走向辦公室門口避免吵到其他人，結實的二頭肌穩妥妥地攬住哭得好傷心的小孩，讓孩子趴在自己肩上後又在背後一下一下地安撫著。

平常很照顧李東海的前輩姊姊這時走了過來，在李東海耳邊小聲地說不然帶孩子去吃冰淇淋吧！這有兩張之前公司年終發的冰淇淋獎券，帶孩子出去走走也好，公司內的事他們來處理就好了。

李東海感激得差點落淚，感謝前輩如此cover小弟及小弟的飯碗啊！李東海向總經理報備了一聲，得到了首肯後便一手拎著包一手抱著小孩離開了辦公室。

「希美，叔叔帶妳去吃冰淇淋好嗎？」李東海抱著懷裡的小孩耐心地問道，剛剛哭過的孩子還一搭一搭地抽噎著，額前的幾縷髮絲的被汗滴弄溼了黏在臉上，李東海伸手將髮絲輕輕撥到旁邊，懷裡的小姑娘終於停止了哭聲，烏溜溜的大眼睛直盯著眼前帥得過分的叔叔，空氣中淺淺的冷木香味包圍在兩人身旁，那是李東海身上的味道，致命吸引又讓人過分安心。

李東海輕輕用拇指撫去孩子臉上的淚痕，隨即又綻放了一個燦爛的微笑，「希美，叔叔帶妳去吃好吃的冰淇淋好嗎？是巧克力和香草口味的唷！」突然被示好的女孩臉上紅得一陣一陣，羞得直埋進李東海的胸口。

李東海被此舉逗得發笑，就當小孩除了一開始對自己臉蛋有意見之外還不太討厭自己吧！

大的抱著小的走到了公司連通百貨的地下街，路上不少前輩看到都笑說孩子長得真可愛，李東海臉紅得一陣急欲解釋誤會，前輩笑著說沒事沒事，懷裡的希美兩條小手臂緊緊地攬著自己的脖子，只敢冒出兩顆大眼睛見人。

終於來到了冰淇淋店，李東海點了一隻巧克力的和一隻香草的，希美乖巧地坐在李東海身旁安靜地吃著香草口味的冰淇淋，李東海吃著巧克力口味的冰淇淋內心默默地想著，果然冰淇淋對孩子而言還是很不錯的安撫劑。

吃完了冰淇淋的希美嘴邊還殘留一些融化的奶油，李東海拿著紙巾細細地擦著孩子的嘴角，眼前的孩子卻突然說了一句：「叔叔都對所有人這麼好嗎？」

「阿膩唷，只有對希美這麼好」有了剛剛的前因之鑑李東海變得更會哄孩子了些，看著眼前疑惑的孩子微笑地回答著。

「那⋯⋯叔叔喜歡希美嗎？」小孩追問道。

「嗯？希美這麼可愛叔叔為什麼不喜歡妳？」李東海失笑問道。

「因為⋯⋯因為我剛剛哭⋯⋯媽麻說大人不喜歡會哭的小孩⋯⋯」希美緊張地揪著小手指彆扭地說道。

李東海突然了解了孩子這麼擔心的緣故，便伸出手摸了摸孩子那柔順的棕栗色髮絲說道：「我們希美啊，是真的很可愛的孩子呢！叔叔不會不喜歡妳，知道嗎？」

「嗯！」得到了解答的孩子開心地笑了出來，她也好喜歡這個漂亮的叔叔，叔叔也喜歡希美！

吃完冰淇淋後李東海又到處帶著孩子去晃了晃，和孩子久違地在遊樂園裡玩了個不亦樂乎，到了要回家時小孩早就玩累了，軟乎乎地趴在李東海肩上嚷嚷著想睡覺了。

回去公司的路上走沒多久，懷裡的孩子已經睡著了，李東海看了下孩子心安的睡顏，想起了早上希美追問自己的那番話，李東海笑了出來，吻了一個吻在孩子額上。

「希美啊，東海叔叔也很喜歡你，妳也要好好長大唷！」


End file.
